Charm Offensive
by AnonymouslyAddicted
Summary: Venezuela trip. Pure SMUT!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : I honestly don't know what has gotten into me. I hope you'll still stay my readers after this one, really. This is probably the dirtiest smut I've ever written. Don't expect a storyline here, because there isn't. Really. It's some good, dirty sex and I don't know where that came from. I want to blame them for being so explicit in that scene, but then again – maybe it's just all in my head. I was debating if I should write the scene before they call the kids or after, and ended up writing both, so you got 2 smuts for the price of one. This one is for Jessi323 and lizandhenry who requested this fic. I hope I did okay. Would love to know what you think and I promise to contain myself next time!

* * *

 **Charm Offensive**

"That's exactly what I was thinking" he said and she laughed. He moved his hands on her ass, squeezing her tight, pulling her closer to him, pressing her against his hardness. His lips found hers as he kissed her, open-mouthed, his tongue dueling with hers.

Her hand moved down to the tie of his robe, quickly undoing it. With the robe now opened, she reached her hand for his dick, stroking his length. "Huh. I have a feeling you have something else on your mind" she said.

"Well, you can only blame yourself" he said and pecked her lips.

"Why? What did I do?" she asked, grinning. She knew exactly what she had done; she was surprised he lasted that long after her little trick.

"You forwent panties, and if that wasn't enough, you shoved them in my pants' pocket so I won't forget that you're walking around while your underwear are at my possession".

"Well, they didn't fit in that tight dress, I'm sorry" she said, smiling. She loved teasing his, and she knew fare well when she did this, that it would result in some really dirty sex. They haven't gone out for a vacation just the two of them in so long, that she really needed to break their day-to-day routine. It's not that she was bored. Sex with Henry was and probably always will be amazing. He was always paying attention to what she needed, what she wanted. But with kids in the house, they had to muffle the sounds they were making and that was possible only up to a point. She decided the minute he told her he was joining her that she was going to make the most of it, and if it was up to her, they'd stay in bed, all day long.

She kissed him again, her hand stroking him, her tongue entering his mouth. Pulling away, she grinned and kissed his neck "I'm going to make up for it" she whispered in his ear, and before he knew it, she was on the floor, kneeling in front of him. Her hand still stroked him, pumping him gently. And then her tongue licked his length, from his balls up to his tip, making him growl. She licked him like that for several times before taking him into her mouth, her tongue swirling and twisting around the tip of his dick, her lips sucking him.

"Fuck, Elizabeth. You… God… That feels so fucking good" he moaned.

She took him in deep, and he had to hold his breath and close his eyes. Her mouth was warm and wet against him, and being so deep inside her was such a turn on, he was sure he'd explode right then and there. It was rare that she gave him a blowjob; not because she wasn't up for it, but because it was pretty loud, and it was reserved for their time alone and away. Before the kids were born, she used to pamper him like that almost every time they had sex, and he was more than happy to return the favor later. But nowadays, and since it was so rare, she always surprised him with how far she was willing to go – and this time was no different. He never thought she could take him in so deep and that alone was enough. But the feeling of her sucking pretty much all of him – it was almost too much.

She kept the movements of her tongue and her lips, her hand still stroking him, pumping him in and out, making him moan loudly. His hand moved to her hair, tangling his fingers in her curls, involuntarily thrusting into her mouth. She moved her tongue along his tip, going back and forth, driving him crazy, while her hand tightened around him, rubbing him hard and fast.

"Oh god, Elizabeth, I'm coming" he mumbled. It was usually her cue to move, to finish him off with her hand. But not this time. She kept sucking him, both hands were now gripping him, going up and down on his length, her tongue still swirling over his tip.

"Babe, I'm serious, move. I can't…"

She looked at him, almost smiling through her motions. His eyes stared down at her, dark with lust, with desire. And then her fingernails grazed his balls and he shut his eyes tight as he screamed and spilled in her mouth, shaking, crying out her name.

She reached for a tissue that was on the table and after cleaning herself, she met his eyes as he pulled her to him. "Amazing. Just… So fucking amazing" he breathed and pressed his lips to her, hungrily kissing her, driving her crazy with his tongue as his hand wandered under her dress and found her wet center. She moaned when he pressed two fingers inside of her, when he began moving them in and out of her. Pulling away breathless, she took hold of his hand, pulling him out of her. "I need you to slam into me; I need your dick deep inside of me".

Henry smiled. "Anything you say" he whispered and pressed his lips against hers again as his hands located the zipper for her dress. Slowly opening it, he pulled the sleeves down her shoulders, reveling the fact that she forwent her bra as well. He was thankful he didn't know that detail; if he had, he would've grabbed her back at the Presidential Palace, pin her to a wall and fuck her hard. His hands cupped her breasts hard, his fingers grazing over her nipples. His lips crashed into hers once more as he slowly pushed her towards the bed. He turned her around and shoved her onto the bed so she lied flat on her stomach, making her gasp. He bent on top of her, trailing kisses down her neck and her spine, while his hands worked on her ass, spreading her cheeks apart and finding her opening. He rubbed his dick along her clit and down to her opening and slammed into her hard. It was probably one of her favorite positions; he was deep inside of her, and in that angle he was bound to hit her G-Spot with each thrust he made. With his hands pressed to the mattress on both sides of her body, he began moving, thrusting in and out of her, pinning her to the bed under him.

"Oh my god Henry, yes!" she screamed as he rammed into her. He moved fast and hard, pushing deep inside of her, making her cry for more. She was mumbling incoherent words by now, screaming and moaning as she was nearing completion. He bent down again, kissing her back, sucking her favorite spot behind her ear, while his lower body kept hitting her spot over and over again. She couldn't last any longer; it was too much for her and she was turned on even before she came into the room to find him covered by only his robe. Gripping the sheets, she screamed loudly, her folds closing around his dick, her entire body trembling. He had to hold her in place as her body twisted against him, as he kept riding her, pounding into her until finally he reached his own orgasm and spilled inside of her.

Barely able to hold himself, he collapsed on top of her, kissing her neck and her shoulders, holding her until her body stopped shaking, until she was able to open her eyes. "Jesus Henry that was… I don't think I can breathe" she breathed.

Henry chuckled and rolled off of her to allow her some air. "Remind me again why we don't do this more often?" he asked.

"Do you want to traumatize the kids? I think it's bad enough for them to _know_ they're parents are having sex, but _hearing_ us? They'd never look at us again" she said, laughing.

"Good thing I decided to join you on this trip then".

"Hmm, absolutely" she grinned.

He pulled her to him so her head nestled in the crook of his neck, their legs entwined together and her hands resting on his chest. Kissing the top of her head and moving his fingers through her hair, he felt her drifting off to sleep and he was soon to follow.

* * *

"Come on, one conspiracy at a time, okay?" he said, looking at her.

"Okay" she said, smiling.

He leaned forward and kissed her, the taste of chocolate and strawberry mixing in their mouths. He gently rolled on top of her, his lips never parting from hers. His hand reached for hers and he settled it next to her head, their fingers entwining.

"Hmm, ready to go again already?" she chuckled.

Reaching for her breast with his hand, his lips moved to kiss her jaw line. "Again, you can only blame yourself. Besides, I still need to return the favor" he said, a smirk on his face.

He moved his lips down her neck and between her breasts, paying vast attention to her nipples. He kissed her stomach, moving his tongue over her belly button, making her laugh because it tickled her. He moved to her inner thighs, lightly sucking her skin while he planted kisses. With his fingers he parted her lips, breathing in her smell. Her clit was already engorged, her folds wet. He met her eyes and smiled. Her breath was heaving, she was halfway gone and he hasn't even touched her yet. His lips caught her clit and he sucked it hard in his mouth, making her hiss and squeal. He moved his tongue along her opening and back up to her clit before sucking it again. And then his teeth got into action and he caught her clit between them, lightly biting it, his tongue swirling around it.

"Don't stop" she cried. "Oh god please don't stop! I'm so close… Fuck that's amazing".

He thought about teasing her for a minute, but he had finish her off because he just loved looking at her as she melted to his touch, as she felt like the earth was moving under her. Pleasuring her was one of his favorite activities. He kept moving his tongue and using his lips to suck her and just when she thought this can't get any better, he pressed two fingers against her opening and rubbed her firmly. Arching, she came fiercely, crying out his name as he kept his stimulations.

He kissed her thighs again and her stomach, moving to her breasts while she regained control over her breathing. He sucked one of her nipples while his hand twisted her other between his fingers. Needing to thank him, she pulled his head to her, meeting his lips, kissing him desperately as her fingers tangled in his hair.

Leaving her lips, he sat, his hands stroking her legs. He lifted her right leg and helped her place it over his right shoulder, repeating the action with her left leg as well. With her legs secured on his shoulders, he grabbed his dick and rubbed it against her center before pushing all the way into her.

"God that's deep" she breathed.

He leaned forward, pushing even deeper inside her, meeting her lips and kissing her again. "Good" he whispered.

He started off slow – pushing in and then pulling out in an agonizingly slow motion. Until suddenly he changed his pace, moving faster as he pounded into her, rubbing against her spot each time he pulled out and then pushed back in. The pleasure was intense – she was still high from their previous act, still way too turned on to last. And so was he. He had to close his eyes to keep from coming, wanting her to join him in his ecstasy. He kept thrusting into her, their gazes locking at each other, speaking volumes of pleasure. She was moaning and panting and he couldn't get enough of the sounds she was making. Bucking into her, he spilled as he came, never stopping his movements until she came as well, her legs tightening around his neck, her cries muffled in his mouth as he kissed her.

Helping her get her legs down, he spooned her, wrapping his arms around her and lightly biting her earlobe. "Baby, if you keep fucking me like that, I don't think I can stand on my legs" she said.

"Standing is overrated" he laughed, kissing her lips. "Sex, on the other hand, isn't".

"No argument there" she said, grinning.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : I want to blame Jessie323 for requesting this fic in the first place. Then I want to blame lizandhenry for urging me to write this second part. But the truth is I can only blame my dirty little mind. I just had so much fun writing the first part, I had to write this add-on. And since you guys didn't turn away and run, I figured why not. This is obviously still rated M for a reason, although it's not all smut. Thank you for your awesome reviews on the first chapter, I hope you'll like this one as well!

* * *

He was kissing her neck and her shoulder, his hands running over her stomach. She moaned quietly, closing her eyes. Her back was pressed to him, her hands resting on his. She could stay like this forever, nestled in his arms. His kisses were warm and soft against her skin, his fingers grazing her skin so lightly.

"Henry…" she mumbled.

"Mmm?"

"Are you seriously hard again?" she asked, turning her head to look at him.

"I just can't get over the sounds you were making; the pleasure on your face. I need to do you again" he said, reaching for her lips and kissing her hard.

"What has gotten into you tonight?" she asked, laughing.

"You're just so sexy, and the way you come, I want to see it again. And it's been so long since it was just the two of us, we still have so many positions to master".

"We've got 3 more nights! You wore me out babe. I don't think I can survive another orgasm".

"Hmm, not enough time to do everything twice" he grinned. "But if you're tired I'll just go take a cold shower. Go to sleep, I'll be back soon, promise" he said as he kissed her again, as he began untangling himself from under her.

"No" she said, pulling his hands around her. "No cold shower. Don't go anywhere". She reached for his dick, stroking his length while her eyes locked on his as he smiled and kissed her. "I'm all yours" she murmured.

Lifting her leg just enough, he was able to rub his dick against her center. "Huh. And here I was, thinking I was the only one aroused. You're practically soaking wet".

She laughed and opened her mouth to answer but before she could speak, he pushed into her hard, making her groan and arch her back. "Shit" she hissed. "You sure know all the right postures" she said as she felt him pressing against her spot, yet again.

He smiled and kissed her neck again. "I told you – so many more of these to try, and each of them is bound to make you cry with pleasure. And I plan to do them all" he said as he sucked her neck, almost leaving a mark. He moved against her, pushing himself deep inside of her. His hand moved down to her folds, locating her clit. She jumped when he touched her, hyper sensitive as he was working inside of her. His fingers rubbed her in circles, pressing just hard enough to make her tighten around him. Blindly, she reached for his hand, stopping his movements. It was too much for her, and she honestly didn't think she can manage both. "No" she breathed. "Your dick is more than enough".

He grinned, increasing his speed, pulling her closer to his chest, his hand cupping her breast, squeezing it hard. Her hand reached for his ass, urging him to push deeper inside of her. He nudged her face closer to him, pressing his lips against hers, his tongue running in her mouth, driving her crazy. His eyes never left hers, the pleasure radiant on her face. This was as good as it was going to get – she gave him all she has, she was at the mercy of his touch; allowing him to work her body into completion, to pleasure her like no one ever has. He tightened his grip around her, holding her close as he felt she was nearing her orgasm.

"Oh god. I'm going to come" she cried.

Like music to his ears, Henry changed his pace – thrusting hard and deep, pulling out slowly. "Let go, I've got you" he whispered in her ear. He kept thrusting into her, feeling the blood running to his dick and he knew he wouldn't last a minute longer. He had only hoped she would follow. He came inside of her, his juices filling her. He groaned, accidently gripping her breast too hard, making her whimper. But it didn't matter because at that moment she reached her climax as well, coming hard around his dick, her body quivering, loud cries leaving her mouth. He held her tight, kissing her neck as her orgasm hit hard, as she couldn't stop shaking. And before she could regain control, his fingers found her clit and he rubbed her softly, increasing his pressure slowly.

"Henry, oh god, Henry!" she screamed, unable to control her movements. She was so sensitive as it was, and when his fingers worked on her clit, she came again, hard and fast, continuing her first orgasm. Her legs tightened around his hand, and she curved into a ball, her nails digging into the skin of his hand that was holding her.

It took a good two minutes for her body to calm, for the trembling to stop. He kept holding her, His lips never leaving her body.

"What the hell was that?" she breathed, turning around in his arms.

"That, my darling" he said, pecking her lips "was a multiple orgasm".

"And where did you learn how to do that?"

"A man never shares his secrets" he teased. "Was it good?"

"You're kidding right? It was too good, at one point I thought I was going to die from the pleasure".

He smiled and kissed her again, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Told you I can't have enough of you" he said, rubbing his nose against hers. "Close your eyes babe, I'll be here when you wake up".

"Thank you. I love you so much" she mumbled, feeling the sleep washing over her.

Her staff took her out the next evening. After managing the situation with President Suarez, they all agreed they could use a drink. Daisy and Nadine were sitting at the bar, staring as Elizabeth talked to Jay, as Henry's hands trailed down her back, settling on her ass, pulling her closer.

"She had some really, and I mean really, great sex last night" Daisy spurted. Nadine's eyes widened and Daisy covered her mouth immediately. "Oh god, did I say that out loud? I'm sorry!" she said, turning around to face the bar, putting the glass down. "I think I've had one too many".

Laughing and turning around as well, Nadine said "No, it's okay. I was just wondering about that myself. She's practically radiant".

"I know, right?! And don't get me the wrong way, Matt and I had our own fair share of fun last night, but she looks like…"

"Like what?" Elizabeth said, taking the open seat next to Daisy. She overheard them as she came to get another drink.

Nadine and Daisy shared a look, uncertain of what to answer, too embarrassed their boss heard this little gossip. "Um… Like you're having a good time?" Daisy offered.

Elizabeth chuckled. "That is not what you were going to say! I want in on the girl talk!"

Suppressing a laugh, Nadine looked away. Daisy sighed. There was no way she could get out of this. Not with Elizabeth's investigations skills anyway. "I was just saying you looked like… you had a really great… Night".

Elizabeth's eyes widened. She wasn't sure if she was more shocked that she was _that_ obvious or more embarrassed her staff was aware of her sex life.

"I did not mean to sound disrespectful, I'm sorry. I'm a little drunk".

"No, no. I just didn't realize it was showing. I did have a great night. Too great, actually" she said, and when shocked Nadine turned around to look at her again, needing to confirm she was hearing correctly, and that it was indeed her boss sharing intimate details about her life, Elizabeth raised her hand, mouthing the word "Five".

Daisy almost choked from her drink. "Seriously?!" she called.

"Shh!" Nadine said.

"What? How… How is that even possible?" Daisy asked.

"The wonders of the G-Spot" Elizabeth whispered.

"Oh. My god. You're not joking. Please tell me you're using toys. And then please tell me where to get them" Daisy said.

Nadine laughed. Shaking her head, she stroked Daisy's hand. They were all way too drunk to be having this conversation. Or maybe not drunk enough. "Daisy, you're young. You still don't know what it's like to have sex with the same person for over a decade".

"You're telling me _Dr. McCord_ himself did that? No battery-working toy?"

" _Dr. McCord_ " Elizabeth repeated, laughing. At this point they were beyond the formality, although she found it kind of hot. "No toys. Just him and his marvelous hands. And tongue. And penis".

Daisy opened her mouth to answer but Henry came over, gently rubbing Elizabeth's back, kissing her hair. "You doing okay?" he whispered. She nodded and he bent down to kiss her lips. "Ladies" he said, catching their stares. Elizabeth laughed and he glanced at her, a questioning look on his face. Elizabeth shook her head and he realized they were talking about him, and that he should give them privacy. As ironic as that sounded.

"Do you think maybe you could ask him to teach Matt?"

Nadine and Elizabeth burst out laughing. "Nadine was right, Daisy. This is one of the perks of being with someone for so long. That, and the fact that Henry is a great lover".

"Does he have any flaws? No, seriously – he's sexy as hell; smart; caring; great father. And now also a goddess lover. That's just not fair".

"We could use more men like him" Nadine said.

"He is perfect. And I am lucky he's mine".

Later in the car on their way to the hotel she told him about the girl talk. He laughed, somewhat embarrassed. He caressed her cheek and she closed her eyes, smiling. "I'm only yours because you are mine. So I'm the lucky one" he whispered on her lips, kissing her softly.


End file.
